What Kisses mean Immortal version
by cassiel flamel
Summary: summary is the frist chapter
1. Chapter 1

Will: **Kiss on the shoulder**

**We belong together **

Pally: **Kiss on the cheek**

**Friends**

Dee: **Kiss on the forehead**

**I adore you**

Saint-Germain: **kiss on the hand**

**I respect you**

Flamel: **Kiss On The Lips**

**I Love You **

**So basically I'll give the name of the Immortal, The type of kiss and Its meaning write and a short about it.**

**With help from: willshakespeare-immortal bard.!**


	2. William

Will: **Kiss on the shoulder**

**We belong together**

Will and Emma sat on the metal steeps, patting and feeding the Gabriel hounds.

Emma trying her hardest not to seem like she was enjoying herself to much and William trying not to laugh at the fact. "So Emma… Will began not to sure where he was trying to go with this. "Yeah Will?" She smiled. God how he loved when she smiled, it made him feel so happy. He felt the heat rising up into his cheeks. "Uh… do you like it here." He blurted out, mentally slapping him self for such a failing question. "Why wouldn't I, I love being here with you." Emma froze at her remark. "Oh crap." she thought. "I love you being here with Palamedes and I." Will smiled, cheeks burning a bright red. Will's smile widened when he saw the deep blush On Emma's cheeks. "Cute." the word slipped out. "Huh?" Emma breathed. Will toke his slightly flustered moment to lean down and kiss Emma's shoulder, then bringing her into a gentle embrace. "W…what are you do…doing Will." She shivered at his warmth. "We belong like this, don't you think?" He smiled, making Emma blush deeper. Emma thought about it, smiled and relaxed into Will's hug. "Yeah just like this."


	3. Palamedes

_**Pally: Kiss on the cheek**_

_**Friends**_

"_Pally!" I chimed. He groaned and slammed his head into the couch pillow. "I'm sleeping!" "No your not, you just said something." I laughed. "I'm talking in my sleep." He smiled. "Liar." I smiled, poking at his cheek. "what do you want ?" He groaned looking up at me. "I'm bored." I sighed, plopping down if front of the couch. "And, what do you want me to do about it?" He sighed, leaning over to look at me. "I don't know, something, anything really." I smiled. "Well sorry but I'm tired, maybe tomorrow." He muttered shoving his face into the pillow again. "Err, fine I'll go pester Dee for a bit." I chimed, running out the door._

_*next day*_

"_Owe Pally that hurt!" I yelped as he put cream on my burns. "Well it's what you get, you idiot, going and beating on Dee by your self." He muttered. "I did no such thing, I merely annoyed him and he beat me!" I hissed. Pally could help but laugh. "It's not funny, Pally, it really hurt." I muttered. "Well you should be more careful on who and what you anger." He sighed, planting a small kiss on my cheek. "Well all done."_

"_T…thanks Palamedes." I blushed a bit at the warm spot the kiss left. "That's what friends are for right." He chuckled. "Yeah that's right."_


	4. Dee

Dee: **Kiss on the forehead**

**I adore you**

"I hate you." Dee said glaring at Dare. "Now you don't mean that." she laughed. "Oh no I do." He growled.

"Oh really, then why prêt ell did we _almost_ get married then, hmm?" Dare asked, smiling now at Dee's lack of an answer. "Ha I thought so." "It doesn't mean I don't hate you now." Dee smiled. "You're just going to drag this out aren't you?" she groaned. "Until you give up and agree with the fact that I. Hate. You." He stressed out the last few words. "Ok so if you hate me, why would you let me rule over all the shadow-realms and even Danu Talis?" She sighed. "Because I know you want to rule?" He too sighed. "And if you hate me, why again would you give me something I want?" She smiled knowing she had him trapped. "Because, one, I don't wish to rule I only want knowledge, and two, you'd be happy having people fear and respect you." "Why on earth then, if you hate me, would you want me to be happy?" Dare's smile turned into a wide grin knowing she had won. Dee did nothing for a moment, then he turned and gave Dare a quick Kiss on her forehead and sneered. "Shut up."


End file.
